


Тайно и во тьме

by Knizhnik



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [17]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Тесей Скамандер — заместитель генерального директора МИ5. Младший брат, Ньютон Скамандер — зоолог, путешественник, натуралист. Между собой братья почти не общаются.Это официальная версия.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Kudos: 11





	Тайно и во тьме

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Суровый](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817575) by [Knizhnik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik). 



> модерн!миррор!AU. Инцест, грубый секс, укусы. Соответствует заявке: «Хочется почитать грубый секс скамандерцеста или гельбуса». Очень отдаленно связан с текстом «Суровый» — события происходят в одном и том же миррор!версе.

Обе руки зафиксированы, локоть на шее, и кто-то за спиной.

— Тесей. — Голос был знакомый, и Тесей расслабился. Захват исчез, Ньют отодвинулся в сторону.

— Ты мог попробовать разбудить меня словами, например. — Тесей сел, размял шею. 

— Ты очень нервный, когда просыпаешься. — Ньют пожал плечами. 

Занавески закрывали окно, и полную темноту рассеивал только тусклый ночник в дальнем углу. Ньют, почти раздетый — спасибо, не влез опять в камуфляже в кровать, — сидел, поджав ноги. 

— У меня мало времени на сон, — со вздохом сообщил Тесей. — Представляешь, что у нас происходит?

Ньют кивнул.

— У вас все хорошо?

— Да, мы успешно передали. Он в восторге. — Тесей проверял квартиру на предмет жучков, а тех, кто должен был их устанавливать и слушать — на предмет их настоящей лояльности. Но Ньют привычно не называл имен.

— Зачем ты здесь? — Тесей, продрогнув, накинул на себя одеяло.

— Хотел тебя увидеть. — Ньют скользнул к нему. Оказался рядом — горячий, пахнущий улицей, ночным воздухом и лесом. 

— И только? — Наверняка где-то, невидимая им в темноте, лежит небольшая папка с тонкими, способными бесследно растворяться в воде листами со знаком феникса.

— Ага. — Ньют обнял его. Или скорее схватил. Тонкая рука перехватила грудь стальной балкой, дыхание обожгло шею. Тесей вздрогнул.

— У тебя все следы сошли? — спросил Ньют, примериваясь.

— Как ты думаешь? Тебя давно не было…

Ньют выбрал плечо. Тесей выдохнул, когда зубы безжалостно впились в кожу. Укус разошелся дрожью по руке, расплылся горячим пятном. Руки Ньюта шарили по груди, трогали живот.

— Ты соскучился? — Тесей откинул голову назад, когда его отпустили, уперся затылком в плечо брата.

— Очень. — Ньют тоже шептал. Он трогал грубо, собственнически хватая, прижимался сзади. Пальцы сжали сосок — будто укусом. 

— Покажи. 

Ньют оказался на его бедрах быстро, как мелькнувшая тень. Задрал майку, рухнул на него и впился в кожу над ключицей. Тесей выдохнул и положил ладони Ньюту на спину, погладил оказавшийся под пальцами шрам.

Дикий, непокорный младший брат. Очередной раз нашел способ пробраться к нему через все негласные розыски. 

Чуть приподняв бедра, Тесей потерся членом о член. Ньют застонал, не прерывая укус, и охотно ответил тем же. Сквозь два слоя белья чувствовалось, какой же он тяжелый и горячий, почти полностью возбужденный, такой ровный, крепкий… Тесей облизнулся. 

Ньют оставил в покое грудь, только когда она уже вся горела, а темные следы было видно даже в тусклом свете. Тесей улыбнулся приятной ноющей боли и за задницу притянул Ньюта ближе, чтобы потереться еще раз.

— Я так просто не согласен, — шепнул тот, приподнимаясь и стягивая с обоих белье. 

Тесей потянулся в сторону, но Ньют прервал его: — Лежи, я принес. 

Ньют был уже в плечах, но черт, двигал и переворачивал Тесея, как котенка, как хотел. По крайней мере, если тот не возражал.

Тесей не возражал. Оказавшись лицом в подушку, развел ноги. Ощутил грудью и чувствительными от щипков сосками простыню.

— Встань. — Ньют потянул его за бедра назад, и Тесей подобрал ноги, выставляясь. Предвкушение дрожало в нем, пока Ньют возился с презервативом, потом сменилось острым холодком — испуганным, восторженным.

Головка члена уже прижималась к нему — без подготовки, без дополнительной смазки, с непривычки, так как они давно не виделись. Тесей помнил, как это будет ощущаться.

— Тесей… — выдохнул Ньют, делая первое движение. Медленное — мышцы поддавались неохотно, их приходилось таранить, размыкая силой. Тесей, часто дыша, сгреб пальцами одеяло. Член в заднице пока приносил лишь распирающее чувство и жжение, но если бы у Тесея падало от боли — он не трахался бы с Ньютом. 

Или делал бы это не так.

Ньют был груб, но не безрассуден, точно зная грань между жестким сексом и лишними травмами. Тесей дышал сквозь сжатые зубы, но старался расслабиться, давая двигаться в себе, а не просто стискивать, усложняя дело. Ньют впился пальцами ему в бедра и медленно двинулся обратно, немного вытащив, качнулся вперед. И снова.

Тесею сразу же захотелось подставиться поудобнее. Да, под таким углом…

— Да, Тесей? 

— Еще. Еще!

Ньют вцепился и ногтями тоже, но сделал. Теперь он мог двигаться, и короткие жесткие толчки слегка швыряли Тесея вперед. Собственнические, распирающие, бескомпромиссно-властные. Застонав, Тесей выгнулся сильнее, шире расставляя ноги. 

Тяжело и шумно дыша, Ньют толкался в него, не отпуская бедра, каждый раз с силой насаживая на себя. Тесей следовал его ритму, зажмурившись, так, чтобы остались только чужие руки, только двигающийся внутри член, горящие следы и кажущаяся непрочной опора под ним. Алыми вспышками в темноте перед закрытыми глазами, заглушающим звуки грохотом — все чаще и чаще, раз за разом…

Тесей, не выдержав, взялся за свой член. Так было уже много, невыносимо приятно, и он уткнулся лицом в подушку, глуша вой, когда стало уже слишком. 

Бедра дрожали, но Тесей стоял еще недолго, пока Ньют продолжал. И позволил себе упасть, только ощутив, как капли падают на поясницу.

Голова была полностью пустой. Тело, кажется, тоже.

Рядом опустился Ньют, уткнулся в плечо и принялся наглаживать спину. Очень ласково.

Через минуту — десять? час? сутки? — Тесей зашевелился, чтобы как-то ответить. Ньют уже накинул на них одеяло, прижался тесно-тесно, поцеловал в ухо, потом зашептал:

— «Криденс» у Альбуса, он сейчас будет занят. Говорил, что ему нужен где-то год, чтобы были первые толковые результаты. Обещал, что нам это очень поможет. У него есть кое-какие данные для тебя, папка в верхнем ящике комода. Я добавил от себя кое-что, можешь заваривать это как чай, если слишком устанешь. Эффект проверенный, ничего запрещенного.

— Спасибо. — Тесей повернулся, чтобы поцеловать в губы. Ньют ответил ему, легко вылизывая, даже не кусаясь. Потом крепко обнял напоследок и встал.

— До встречи. — Тесей наблюдал за ним из постели. Ньют принес из коридора сброшенные там вещи, принялся одеваться. В едва освещенной комнате он как будто становился все более и более бесплотным, скрываемый черной одеждой. Потом молча закрыл дверь спальни и исчез за ней, чтобы проложить себе путь в обход камер.

Когда тебя подозревают — и правильно подозревают — в том, что ты работаешь на международного террориста Альбуса Дамблдора, не нужно лишний раз светиться.


End file.
